


Weightless

by Cyberiad (Zafaria)



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 08:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18890884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zafaria/pseuds/Cyberiad





	Weightless

"I am nobody." She breathes in. "Not yet."


End file.
